1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a sports mat and in particular to a yoga mat.
2. Related Prior Art
Recently, exercise has gained popularity among people. Many people go to gyms for exercise. There is increasing need to choose a safe and comfortable sports mat. The sports mat protects a user's body from getting hurt while performing an exercise, such as Yoga, Pilates, push up or sit-up.
U.S. Patent Application No. 2004/0250346 discloses a skid-proof multi-layer yoga mat which includes an upper fabric layer, a lower pliable foam layer, and an intermediate adhesive such that during use the mat provides the athlete with safety and comfort and during transport or storage the rolled-up mat provides convenience.
However, the conventional sports mat is dull. This can't satisfy customers' desire for beauty. Nevertheless, the manufacturing process of the mats includes a plurality of steps, such as twisting, plunging and the like. The different colors of materials may be mixed up during the process so that a fresh colorful mat is still needed.
Hence, Taiwan Patent M251621, for example, discloses a yoga mat to enhance visual effects. The yoga mat comprises two transparent layers and a partly colored meshed laminate disposed in between the two transparent layers. The colors of the laminate are visible through the transparent layers. The visual effects are improved but to a limited extent.
What is desired, therefore, is a safe, comfortable and beautiful sports mat, which helps the athlete to enjoy exercising with a nice feeling.